dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game)
** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** 'Supporting Characters:' * * * * * ** ** 'Villains': * Earth One Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 'DLC Characters:' * * * Scorpion * * * 'Premiere Skins:' * * 'Miscellaneous Cameos' * * * * * * Arkham Inmates ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Shao Kahn * * Sub-Zero * ** 'Epilogue Only Charcters' * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Brainiac 5 Locations: * * ** ** ** Earth *** **** *** *** United States *** **** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** ***** **** ** ** ** ** ** 'Items' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Vehicles' * * * * * * * * * * | Story = In one of the many universes consisting of the DC Multiverse, the Joker has tricked Superman into killing Lois Lane and their unborn child, simultaneously detonating a nuclear bomb in Metropolis. Out of pure anger, Superman rips open the Joker's chest in front of Batman, killing him, and subsequently conquering the world under a Regime government with him as dictator and nearly all of the heroes as his servants. Only Batman, Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, and a small band of rebels called the Insurgency are left to face Kal-El's rage, and in order to defeat him they are going to need more heroes - from an alternate Earth. Prologue The game opens on an image of Metropolis, ravaged by a nuclear detonation. Millions of people have died as a result. Gotham City Police Department has taken The Joker, the madman responsible, into custody. He is being interrogated by Batman until Superman breaks through the wall, ordering Bruce to "get away from him!" Kal-El approaches the Joker, shoves the table in front of him aside, and slams him on a wall. Superman accuses the Joker of drugging him and making him kill Lois Lane and his unborn son. Joker mockingly references Krypton and Metropolis, commenting on how his loved ones "tend to blow up". Kal throws Joker to the opposite wall. He stands up and asks Kal if he truly thinks he can have a family, and if locking Joker up can truly reform him. When Joker tells Superman and Bruce to go away, Kal takes Joker by the neck, intending to choke him. When Bruce tries to stop Kal, the latter shoves the former away. Joker asks Superman if he can try not to kill his next family just before Kal impales the Joker with his arm, killing him. Chapter 1: Batman Play as: Batman Fights: :#Deathstroke :#Bane :#Lex Luthor :#Joker Chapter 2: Green Lantern Play as: Green Lantern Fights: :#Raven :#Cyborg :#Sinestro :#Yellow Lantern Chapter 3: Aquaman Play as: Aquaman Fights: :#The Flash :#Shazam :#Aquaman :#Ares Chapter 4: The Joker Play as: Joker Fights: :#Batman :#Harley Quinn :#Hawkgirl :#Nightwing Chapter 5: Green Arrow Play as: Green Arrow Fights: :#Solomon Grundy :#Killer Frost :#Wonder Woman :#Black Adam Chapter 6: Cyborg Play as: Cyborg Fights: :#Deathstroke :#Lex Luthor :#Catwoman :#Cyborg Chapter 7: Deathstroke Play as: Deathstroke Fights: :#Shazam :#The Flash :#Killer Frost :#Wonder Woman Chapter 8: Batman Play as: Batman Fights: :#Catwoman :#Nightwing :#Green Arrow :#Yellow Lantern Chapter 9: Lex Luthor Play as: Lex Luthor Fights: :#Harley Quinn :#Joker :#Hawkgirl :#Shazam Chapter 10: The Flash Play as: The Flash Fights: :#Yellow Lantern :#Solomon Grundy :#Sinestro :#Green Arrow Chapter 11: Wonder Woman Play as: Wonder Woman Fights: :#Bane :#Ares :#Raven :#Wonder Woman Play as: Batman Fights: :#Batman Chapter 12: Superman Play as: Superman Fights: :#Black Adam :#Aquaman :#Doomsday :#Superman Comic Adaptation A comic adaptation, written by Tom Taylor and drawn by various artists including Jheremy Raapack, Mike S. Miller, and Bruno Redondo, was released to coincide with the announcement of the game's release date. Releasing one chapter every week, the comic details the events that drove Superman to madness and Batman's attempts to stop him. It has consistently been ranked high among other monthly comics and has been extended to "Year Two" and "Year Three" sagas beyond its original one year run. | Cast = *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Richard Epcar - Joker *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven *David Sobolov - Lobo *George Newbern - Superman *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Green Lantern Ring *Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost, Hawkgirl *Nolan North - General Zod *Fred Tatasciore - Solomon Grundy *Troy Baker - Sinestro, Nightwing | Notes = * The game features a plethora of alternate skins for characters, the list of which is as follows: ** Flash (Elseworlds Finest) ** Bane (Knightfall) ** Bane (Peña Duro Uniform) ** Black Lantern Corps *** Kal-L *** Bruce Wayne Clone *** Eobard Thawne *** Doomsday ** Earth-30 *** Superman (Earth-30) *** Batman (Earth-30) *** Wonder Woman (Earth-30) *** Green Lantern (Earth-30) *** Solomon Grundy (Earth-30) *** Deathstroke (Earth-30) ** Earth 2 *** Solomon Grundy (Earth 2) *** The Flash (Earth 2) *** Hawkgirl (Earth 2) ** Flashpoint *** Batman (Flashpoint) *** Wonder Woman (Flashpoint) *** Deathstroke (Flashpoint) *** Aquaman (Flashpoint) *** Doomsday (Flashpoint) ** Arrow (TV Series) *** Reverse-Flash (Arrowverse) *** The Arrow (Arrowverse) *** The Flash (Arrowverse) ** Arkhamverse *** Batman (Arkhamverse) *** Joker (Arkhamverse) *** Catwoman (Arkhamverse) *** Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse) *** Deathstroke (Arkhamverse) ** DCAU *** Batman Beyond *** Harley Quinn (DCAU) ** Ame-Comi *** Harley Quinn (Ame-Comi) *** Wonder Woman (Ame-Comi) *** Catwoman (Ame-Comi) ** DC Extended Universe *** Superman (DC Extended Universe) *** Batman (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *** Wonder Woman (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) *** General Zod (Man of Steel) ** New Earth *** Ares (Classic) *** Harley Quinn (Classic) *** Red Lantern (Hal Jordan) ** New 52 *** Batman (Prime Earth) *** Wonder Woman (Prime Earth) *** Superman (Prime Earth) *** Nightwing (Prime Earth) *** Black Adam (Prime Earth) *** Green Lantern (Prime Earth) *** The Flash (Prime Earth) *** Shazam (Prime Earth) | Trivia = | Links = * Official site * Injustice: Gods Among Us on Injustice wiki }} Category:Intercompany Crossovers